


Quali-Tea Time

by Yatterqueen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatterqueen/pseuds/Yatterqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna Troy, Starfire, and Raven discuss Kory's recent mountain climbing trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quali-Tea Time

Donna Troy rarely gets time to spend alone with her friends -- if it isn't the League, it's her photography company -- so she cherishes when they _do_ get a chance to hang out together. With Raven, they often just talk about what they've read recently, getting into some light gossip perhaps, but with the addition of Starfire, known to them as Kory means books take a backseat.

The former alien princess lives as fulfilling a life as a person could possibly live, and loved sharing that information with her friends; for their part, her friends _loved_ hearing it.

"Oh, and did you guys know mountain climbing is a lot easier than the movies make it seem?" she says, smiling, reclining on Donna's couch. "Dick and I got up to the top very quickly."

"That's why," Raven responds, looking over at Donna and smirking.

The Titan elaborates further, "You and Dick are far better equipped to climb a mountain then say, your average family of four. Not that the movies aren't wrong, but you two wouldn't be the example to disprove them."

"I guess," Kory nods. "I still think it's too easy."

"As compared to?" Donna asks. "I hope you won't say anything Titans related."

"Of course not. But I find many of the 'extreme' activities are... a little lacking. I guess I find less fun in them than humans do."

Raven nods. "I suppose that's to be expected. Donna's a superhuman, though, so she might be in the same boat."

"Well, not that I do much extreme sports or anything like that, but I figure if I did, I'd likely be around Kory's level. Might not be able to match the _passion_ but who can?"

The Tamaranean beams at the compliment. "Say, Donna, Raven, when are you two coming with me skiing? Even if it may not be a physical challenge, it certainly has to be fun with friends."

Raven gives a small shrug. "I'd like to. I'm... free whenever." There isn't much she has to do, honestly and it gives her some pause. Does it sound embarrassing? Well, in any case, it is what it is.

That leaves Donna who, while not afraid, isn't exactly eager to try. Between that and her schedule, it's easy enough for her to make excuses. She gets up to clean the table some, a telltale sign of perhaps the least amount of honesty possible while not lying.

"I would have to see. My schedule is very busy."

"Really, Donna?" the Tamaranean asks. "Come on, for me and Raven?"

"I, well," the Titan drops a Cheeto on the ground and bends over to pick it up. "I'll --"

"I don't want to hear it. If you don't, you know what'll happen? I'll do this to you!"

Raven watches as Donna's lifted into the air by a pair of (surprisingly large) dark pink panties, having been given a wedgie by Kory, with some level of perplexity. The look on the Titan's face shows she's not exactly comfortable with all the underwear up her butt yet... you get the feeling this has happened to her before.

"Ow..." Donna mutters, kicking her legs weakly.

"I thought only the boys did this kind of stuff," the empath interrupts, Donna's overwhelming discomfort starting to bleed over to her. "But I do believe that's plenty incentive."

Donna's let down and shifts on her feet, trying to alleviate the pressure. She grumbles as she adjusts her underwear, "Three weeks, Kory, three weeks without _this_."

"The streak had to be broken sometime," the Tamaranean grins. "How was it?"

The amazon Donna glares, "Bite me."

"Are you two finished?" Raven asks, though Donna sharply turns her head towards her.

"This is for not helping me!" she says, leading Raven up to her feet by the hands and pulling on both her leggings and purple underwear, giving her a double wedgie and raising the empath to her toes.

"Donna! Stop!"

She does as she's asked and let's Raven go, her friend not knowing much how to proceed. It seems as if that was her first wedgie.

Kory picks up on that, floating over and laughing. "Something only the boys do, hm?"

"I'm no longer hanging out with you two," Raven retorts. "But you can hang out with each other."

Both Kory and Donna look at each other skeptically for a moment, trying to figure out what that means. They come to the same conclusion as the empath eyes begin to glow: it's going to be a bad time.

<<>>

Donna shifts to get her weight properly distributed to alleviate some of the pressure she feels but gravity is a _harsh, harsh_ mistress and she's finding that out right now. Besides her, Kory struggles to keep both her sundress down and her yellow underwear out of her colon.

Their friend has, via magic, given the two of them high hanging wedgies, feet not even close to the ground, and even created hooks to keep them still and then folding it around the legholes to keep them from flying out of it. The two girls have somewhat given up struggling, as it's been a while, but they're still wiggling and shifting, trying to find the best possible position to just... hang out.

"You started this, Kory," Donna says, bumping Kory with her elbow. The Tamaranean hits her back, and they get into a brief shoving contest, which ends when their underwear gets deeper as they start to swing.

"Donna, the blame game gets us nowhere."

"Regardless, I'd still like to play it.

After getting a wedgie, Raven wanted to minimize her chances of that happening again and, perhaps more pressingly, get revenge. She didn't find it fair that Donna had to suffer alone, since she was acting out of anger at Kory, so the empath decided to get them both back.

She gets some tea out of Donna's kitchen cabinet, calling back out, "Do you two want any?"

The Titan and the Tamaranean both respond similarly, saying, in effect, that they want to get down much more than they want Earl Grey. Just not as nicely.

It's been fifteen minutes, though, so it seems less and less likely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, I know, but still a fun little thing, hopefully.


End file.
